The daily lives of Ash and May: White Day Special
by Setsuna The Gundam Meister
Summary: Advanceshipping White Day special. Ash has been acting strange lately and May is starting to get worried. What is Ash up to? AshxMay, AamayL, SatoHaru. One-shot. Complete. Credits to Asuna07neros for the cover image.


**Special**

**This story is dedicated to white day (Mar.14). What's white day you asked? Ehh, just google it up. I'm too lazy to explain it. =3=**

**But to give you guys a short idea, White day is like Valentines day part two in Japan and Korea. Normally, in Valentines, girls are the ones to give gifts and on white day, boys return the favor.**

**Also please give credit to my friend _Asuna07neros _for the cover. You can visit his page at Deviantart and/or Pixiv.**

**Anywho, Onto the story! Relax and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Nintendo/Gamefreak

Ash has been avoiding May lately. Whenever she greets him, he always turn away. Whenever she asks a question, he kept on saying he's busy. Whenever she asks her to go out on a date, he'd say he has no time for that and whenever she offers him a snack, he'd say he's not hungry.

May took notice her boyfriend's unusual behavior for these past three days and she started to think negatively. Has she done something wrong that he didn't like? Was there something she didn't do that Ash wants her to? Is he not interested of her anymore? Has he...Found a new one?

_"No!"_ She screamed inside her head.

May can't imagine the thought of Ash seeing a new girl. She felt bitter and frustrated of the thought. Just imagining it makes her want to explode.

_"Is Ash no longer interested in me? Was I not good enough? I know that I've been a great partner to him."_ She thoughts.

May began to wonder further, thinking of who's the girl trying to steal Ash away from her.

_"Misty?"_ No, she's already married to Tracey and they love each other more than anything else.

_"Dawn?"_ Not her either. She knows Dawn loves Gary. In fact, May was the one who hooked them up together last Valentines day.

_"Iris?"_ No, she's not the one either. Iris is just too young for Ash and she knows he's not into younger girls.

_"...Serena!? Oh my ARCEUS!"_ she yells. She knows that Ash and Serena had a past and that Serena have strong feelings for him.

_"NO!"_ She cried out in defeat as she lies down on the couch burying her face under the pillows. Serena was the best candidate to replace her.

May was about to cry when she heard her phone ringing. She grabbed it and saw a text message from Ash.

**_"-Hey, meet me at the central park around 11am. There's something that I wanna talk about.-"_**

May's heart sank. She felt like the time had stopped and the world around her is about to collapse.

_"Ash, how could you do this to me?" She thoughts" _I know I'm not perfect but why would you do this to me!?" she followed.

May has no choice. She has to go. She wants to know the truth and at least try to talk to him. There's got to be a way to settle things out. But...If he's really seeing Serena, then...It's all over.

**-=10:57=- Central park**

3 minutes before Ash arrives. May decided to go early so that she could collect all of her thoughts and try to think of what she would say to Ash.

At exactly 11am, Ash arrived carrying something in his hands. He saw May leaning her back under a cherry blossom tree. He was excited and a bit nervous of what he has for her.

_"Maaay!"_ He yells as he ran towards his girlfriend.

May saw Ash running but instead of being happy, she's feeling extremely sad as she sees him coming.

_"Sorry, did I kept you waiting too long?"_ Ash asked.

It took May a while before she could respond._ "No, I just got here 3 minutes ago"_ She says with a bitter look on her face.

Ash noticed May's facial expression.

_"What's wrong? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"_ He jokingly asked.

May turned her back from him and decided to look down.

_"No."_ She replied.

Ash just scratched the back of his head, confused of May's behaviour.

_"Is everything okay?"_ He asked again in concern.

May began to feel frustrated. She turned around and glanced at him angrily.

_"Oh, C'mon! Just spill out the beans. I know you're hiding something!"_ She said.

Ash blinked twice confused but came back to his senses immediately.

_"Oh, right. May..."_ He says as he gave May the present he's been holding on to.

May was surprised._ "Wait a minute... What is this?"_ She asked.

Ash chuckled.

_"Wait, you have no idea of what day it is today, do you? Man, and here I thought that I was the one bad at keeping track of the time."_

May was dumbfounded. She tilted her head to the left, confused of what's happening. Ash then approached her and kissed May on the forehead. She blushed.

_"HAPPY WHITE DAY!"_ Ash declared.

_"Ehh!?"_ Was all May could say.

Ash chuckled as he saw May's expression.

_"I guess it's nice that you have no idea of what day it is today. I get to surprise you like this!"_ He said to her.

_"Wait, what?"_ She asked.

_"Not only that."_ Ash now took two tickets out of his pocket and showed it to his girlfriend.

_"I also got us these. We can watch a theater later. Plus, I got us a reservation for two in one of the best restaurant in town. In fact I tried not to eat much these last three days just so I could be ready for this."_ He continued.

_"Wait, so you mean...When I was asking you out on a date before..."_ May said.

_"I refused because I wanted to be the one to ask you out on a better day."_ He continued.

_"And whenever I ask you to do something, you..."_

_"I guess I owe you an apology for that. You see, I've been busy looking for a good restaurant. I've also heard of the upcoming play and decided to get reservations for us to watch."_ He followed.

May was in disbelief. All these time she's been thinking that Ash wanted to break up with her. But that's not it.

_"Listen, you gave me a present last valentines day and that really meant a lot to me. I wanted to give something in return and when I heard about white day, I was very excited. May I-"_

Before Ash could say anything further, May hugged him and kissed him on his lips. Ash was surprised but decided to kiss back.

_"Oh, Ash. I'm so sorry and thank you so much for this moment! You're the best boyfriend ever!"_ May said, who was now feeling like she's in heaven.

_"Why are you apologizing?"_ Ash asked in confusion as he scratches the back of his head again.

_"Oh, tee~hee. Nevermind. Let's just go. We can't waste any time here and miss out all the fun things that we can have for this day!"_ May said as she grabbed onto Ash's arms and started to drag him away from the park.

**End.**

**Well, that was it. Hope you guys liked the story! I'll add a sequel that will focus on Valentines day. I know it's already late but I wanted to write something as a late commemoration for that special day and I want to give you guys an idea how Ash got May's present for valentines. For now, CIAO!**


End file.
